


dog day afternoon

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Keith (Voltron), Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, College, Crushes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shy Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: College au where art student Keith is trying to help lovable jock Shiro pass their art class. The two have been casually seeing each other, but not broadcasting it. Shiro walks in on Keith masturbating, and it becomes a sort of mutual encounter.





	dog day afternoon

Keith's middle finger circles the wet ring of pink flesh between his legs, breath hitching in his throat as he dips a hesitant fingertip just inside. He doesn't do it like this often, doesn't put his fingers inside; but something's changed in him recently, an unfamiliar ache that flares high and hot when a certain someone is around. For a long time, jerking his clit was enough for him to come, and once a day was his threshold. Now that he's seeing him, though, it's like he can't help himself; as soon as he's alone, curled up on his single dorm mattress, he's stuffing a hand into his college sweats to fuck himself. 

Dating is a strong word. They're not boyfriends. They don't kiss or hold hands in public. It's not a secret, really, but it's not something they announce. It's not serious, Keith tells himself. But he's falling hard, and there's no way around it. Shiro left his team hoodie draped over the back of Keith's desk chair, the one with his last name on the back, the one that smells like him. Keith swims in it, wears it like a blanket. He's trying not to feel guilty about wearing it right at this moment, breathing in the other man's musky smell as he touches himself, his underwear kicked to his ankles.

Takashi Shirogane is a senior, captain of the rugby team. Keith is an art student, a shy freshman. They met in Keith's first drawing class of the program, where Shiro was just trying to get his creative arts requirement done before he graduated. Shiro isn't even that bad at art, he just doesn't try. They first did portraits of each other for a class project; then, right before Thanksgiving break, Shiro asked to draw him nude.

Keith said no. He wasn't brave enough for that. But they did make out in Keith's bed -- a few times, now -- which as of yet hasn't resulted in nakedness for either of them. It's changed the way Keith feels about his body, though; it's changed how much he feels, what he wants to feel. And he wants to feel Shiro inside him.

Shiro. Keith mouths his name, silent on his lips, as he rubs firm circles over the tip of his clit. His fingertip strays back in between damp labia, rubbing, poking, tickling sensitive nerves that flood his brain with pleasure. His cheeks burn with a flush, his breath comes faster, he writhes and trembles and tumbles closer and closer to...

There's a metallic rustling of a key in the doorknob of his room. Keith freezes; his heart thuds in his throat. Shit. He forgot. He forgot that he'd given Shiro his spare key so that Shiro could return some supplies he'd borrowed for their art class. Return them while Keith was supposed to be in class. Class got cancelled. 

Shit.

The door swings open, and Shiro slips into his room. He doesn't see him at first; he shuts the door carefully behind him and swings his backpack to the floor. Keith retracts his hand from between his thighs and clamps his knees together. That's when Shiro looks up.

"Uh. Hey." He looks caught off guard. "Sorry, I... thought you were... in class."

Keith stares at him blankly, mortified, like a deer in headlights. His naked legs are drawn up to his chest, the chest covered in Shiro's big dark rugby hoodie. Shiro's gaze runs over it, recognition flashing across his face. He doesn't say anything else at first; Keith tries to backpedal.

"It got cancelled, so I took a nap, and my thermostat has been doing weird things again, you know? So uh, I just grabbed whatever was around. Sorry. I'll wash it and get it back to you. Unless you want it now? But uh..." 

He wants to kick himself for many reasons, but mostly because he's not wearing anything underneath the hoodie that he just offered to hand back on the spot.

"Were you jerking off?"

It hits Keith in the face like a bullet at point-blank range. He stutters, knows he's bright red with shame.

"No," he blurts out. "Haha, no, dude, I just sleep naked. That's um... why I'll wash it for you first."

Shiro is still standing in the middle of the room, looking him over. But it's not accusatory; actually, it's almost amused. A little warm. There's a hint of a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"Don't feel weird about it." Shiro's reply is gentle, almost husky. "If you were, I mean... that's kinda hot."

Keith swallows. His throat cracks like desert rock. "Yeah?"

"I have to cum three times a day, most days." Shiro laughs. He's so confident. Keith feels a tremor of affection rocketing down his spine. "Sorry, probably TMI. Anyway, testosterone does that. I'll leave you to it. Sorry for interrupting." He winks. It's like a bolt of lightning straight to Keith's cunt. 

"Shiro," Keith says, suddenly, and Shiro halts. He looks back at him. Shit, shit, shit.

"Yeah?" Shiro studies his face. His gaze drifts to Keith's legs, pale and lean, his thighs pressed together. 

"Um, do you want... to..." Keith grapples for the right words. 

Shiro slips across the room, graceful for the size of his shoulders. He sits on the edge of Keith's bed. 

"I don't want to have sex," Keith murmurs. He meets Shiro's gaze with a hesitant look. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Shiro smiles. "Don't be sorry."

"But can we... maybe..." Keith's thighs start to slide apart. "Do you want to... jerk off together?"

They lock gazes again. It's warm, trusting. Shiro nods. "Sure. Can I lay next to you?"

"Yeah."

They do, side by side in Keith's narrow bed, Keith still with Shiro's hoodie on and Shiro working his dark jeans down his thighs. His underwear are tight briefs, light grey, and Keith's gaze lingers on the outline of cock under the waistband.

They kiss first, and Keith melts into his lips, his breath stolen between Shiro's playful tongue and curious nibbling on his bottom lip. One of his big hands tangles fingers in Keith's long hair, and Keith sighs into a deep kiss before his hand creeps between his thighs again. He exhales on a soft moan as his own fingers brush his pink center again.

Keith closes his eyes, hears the elastic of Shiro's underwear snap as Shiro pulls out his penis. He feels Shiro's arm shifting, starting to work himself.

"Can I look at it?" Keith whispers. 

Shiro laughs, little more than a breath. "Yeah. Of course you can."

Keith's eyes pop open; he props himself up on one elbow, his chest pressed close to Shiro's, and looks down. He's never seen a man's penis in person before; he takes a few seconds to register its length, its girth, the curves and rippling blood vessels and the swollen rosy mushroom cap that looks hot to the touch.

"Wow," Keith whispers.

Shiro finds this incredibly amusing. "What?"

"I've... never seen one before." Keith clears his throat. "Well, I've seen some in porn, but those kind of scared me."

"Don't be scared," Shiro responds, soft, his hand beginning to stroke himself with a slow but firm rhythm. His erection swells, lengthens in his grasp. Keith watches with fascination; it's too tantalizing of an image to lie still. He slips his hand back to his pussy, pokes at the tender flesh. He's soaking wet now. He watches Shiro's penis twitch, bob up and down a little in his hand. Shiro's breathing starts to quicken, and Keith becomes acutely aware of how loud his fingers squelch against his pulsing clit, against the inside of his vagina, feverish and insistent in their pace. He feels his cunt clench and throb and leak with mounting pleasure, and the more he looks at Shiro's swollen cock the more he wonders what it would feel like poking his pussy, pushing inside, smooth and slick, fucking him just a little, just a little...

"Keith," Shiro groans, his arm pumping faster, and he presses hard kisses to the side of Keith's neck. "I'm gonna cum..."

Keith cant keep his head on straight anymore. His chest aches with heavy breaths, his belly taut, a familiar pressure building behind his pubic bone. But he can tell this is different than ever before; it's going to burn him up. 

Keith watches as Shiro's abdomen tenses; he shucks his shirt up to his chest, thrusting into his hand until thick white spunk spurts out of his cock head like a fountain. It splashes his belly, runs in a shining stream off one of his hips. Transfixed, Keith watches it all until he can't breathe anymore; he comes with a little yelp, thighs shaking violently, and he slots his mouth over Shiro's to muffle the sound.

They kiss for a long time, their bare stomachs and pubes and genitals and thighs pressed tight together, wrapped in each other's arms. Keith breaks the kiss first, nuzzles into his shoulder. They slowly get their breath back, and Shiro smoothes wild hair from Keith's forehead. Keith can still feel swollen velvet cock twitching in the cleft between thigh and pussy.

This is the one. This is the one I give it all to. Keith thinks it, but he doesn't dare say it out loud. It might jinx it. So instead he tugs the covers up over their waists, tucks them in together. Shiro sighs contentedly, noses under his jaw, and they doze off together in the chilly afternoon sun.


End file.
